Hoops
by daisygirl101
Summary: Ventus is probably the worst basketball player ever. When he bets Zack and Aqua something quite interesting, he tells them he has to make a basket for it. Trying to be smart, they take the deal. But what happens when Ven actually makes it? Zaqua oneshot


**This story actually was kinda school inspired. At school we have outdoor lunch tables and there's a long brick wall along the tables. Sometimes balls will come over the wall because there are basketball hoops on the other side. So my classmates will pick up the ball, and say if they make it, someone has to kiss someone. One day he picked up the ball and said if I make I had to kiss my boyfriend. Well, he didn't make it, but it did give me this story idea.**

**So, on with the fluff! **

**Disclaimer: I know, it's shocking, and tragic, but I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters.**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hoops~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Ok Aqua, I'm feeling really super good about this shot!" I gave a heavy sigh.

"Ok Ven, I'm watching." I watched as he shot the ball. It soared through the air and missed the hoop- again. Let's just face it, Ventus was the worst basketball player known to man. He hadn't made a single shot all day. And I've been stuck here at school for at least an hour. Ven and I always walked home from school; we were neighbors. But when Ven saw the basketball by the hoops, he asked if I would let him stop and shot for a little bit. I didn't care, so I said sure and waited. And since then he refused to leave until he made it, and was constantly telling me that next time he would make it. But he never did. So I started texting Zack, who was one of my best friends, and someone I'd developed a little crush on, though Ven and I were the only ones who knew. Though Ven was younger than me, he was still pretty good at keeping secrets. Ven was 15 while Zack and I were 16.

I'd just explained to Zack that I was stuck at school with Ventus. He asked if I wanted a ride home, since he had a truck. I couldn't object, since I couldn't walk home alone. Last time I did, Zack had to come rescue me and beat the crap out of someone who was going to kill me. I had to drive him to the ER because he had a broken ankle and was badly bruised.

"Ven, Zack's coming to pick us up." He tried a jump shot and missed.

"You mean your boyfriend?" My face heated up.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Another shot, another miss.

"You wish he was. C'mon, everyone knows you two like each other."He snapped back at me. I was probably redder than a tomato by now.

"He doesn't like me." Ven started laughing so hard that he had to stop shooting.

"Aqua, you're so blind. He sits next to you in every class you two have together. He offered you a ride home. He saved your life. He doesn't like you, he loves you." Ven got back to shooting and missing.

"And I would do all of that for him because-"

"-because you love him." Ven finished.

"No, well, yes, but not the point. I would because we have a brother sister relationship, and that's all we'll ever have."

"Hmm, yeah, 2 people who got married and became brother and sister through marriage."

"Ven!" Just as I got up to beat him with the closest thing I could find, which happened to be my shoe, Zack's truck pulled up. I slipped my shoe back on, grabbed my bag, and walked up to the passenger's door. I opened the door and threw my junk in.

"Ven, c'mon! Let's go!" Zack gave a light chuckle and shook his head.

"Heya Aqua."

"Hey Zack." I climbed up in his struck and closed the door and buckled my seat belt. Seeing this, Ven dropped the ball, grabbed his bag, and ran to the truck. He hopped in.

"I thought you two were going to leave me!" Zack laughed.

"Hi Ven."

"Oh, hey Zack." Zack started the truck, backed out, and started down the road. I pulled a small compact mirror out of my bag. I looked in it to see my messy aqua hair. I tried to fix it, but stopped when Zack chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"You look fine, Aqua." I blushed. I heard Ven give a 'hmm' noise from the back. I turned around and gave him a death glare.

"So, any particular reason that you looked like you were going to beat Ven with your shoe when I arrived?" Zack looked at me questioningly.

"Well, uhhh, he just said something I didn't agree with."

"So you had to beat him with your shoe because he didn't agree with you?" He grinned.

"Well, I, uhhh-"

"It's because I called you her boyfriend. So she went all shoe ninja on me and tried to kill me with her shoe." Ven stated happily from the back. My face was red with embarrassment.

"Shoe ninja?" I yelled. "I didn't even get to you before Zack got here."

"So you were going to beat him with your shoe because he called me your boyfriend? Is there a problem with me being your boyfriend?" He asked jokingly. I knew he was kidding.

"Well, no, but not the point. I'm just saying-" Ven rudely interrupted me.

"You're just saying that we're here." I looked out the window. This was my place. Zack parked his truck and the 3 of us got out. I grabbed my bag.

"See you two tomorrow." Ven gave me a wink when he said two. I kicked a rock at him. He jumped in pain as he walked up to his house. I smirked in triumph as Zack and I walked up to my house. I pulled the keys out of my bag when I reached the porch.

"Thanks for the ride home."

"My pleasure. I'll see you in the morning." He gave me a hug. I blushed and hugged back.

"Yeah, good night."

"Night Aqua." I unlocked my house as he walked back to his truck. I made myself I microwave pizza and sat down to watch some TV. My mom, who was a flight attendant for some commercial airline, was rarely home, and I'd lost my dad years ago, when I was little. The show I was watching was pretty boring, so I fell asleep during it, despite the noise of Ven's basketball. He'd been practicing for a little while now outside. Little did I know, he was concocting an evil plan that would change my life forever.

_~O O O~_

And here I was again, stuck here with Ven and now Zack, whose truck was here, so I never understood why he stayed. Ven was shooting again, while Zack and I stood watching. School went by pretty fast that day. True to Ven's word, Zack sat by me in every class we had together. I had to stop thinking when Ven came over.

"Ok Aqua, Zack, here's the deal. I'm feeling really really REALLY good about this shot. So if I make it, you and Zack have to kiss." I was shocked about his deal. Zack and I looked at each other, but quickly looked away and turned red.

"Deal?" He wasn't gonna make it anyway. Zack and I nodded.

"Deal." We both said.

"Yes!" Ven dribbled out over to the free throw line. He got ready, gave the throw a few seconds thought, and shot. It sailed through the air and hit the rim, but went around the rim 3 times before falling straight through the hoop. He…. made it? You've got to be kidding me….

"Ha! Yes! Take that!" He was jumping around happily (and in my opinion, like a moron) when he suddenly stopped and looked to Zack and I.

"C'mon you two, you agreed, and I made it. You both know what to do." He gave me a 'haha-in-your-face' look. Then he gave me a 'now-hurry-up-and-kiss-him-cuz-I-know-you-wanna' look. Damn him. Zack and I looked at each other and kept stepping a little closer until we were inches away. He leaned forward and kissed me. His hands found my waist while mine were around his neck. Our eyes were closed to enjoy it. A few minutes went by and Ven was still doing his moron- I mean, victory dance. He must have really been into it, because he never noticed that Zack and I had been making out for the last 5 minutes. A few more minutes went by and Ven was still doing the victory/moron/just plain weird and creepy dance, and Zack and I were still making out. We'd pretty much ran out of air, so we broke apart, gasping for air, but still in each other's arms.

"I love you, Aqua." My heart was pumping so fast the people in China could probably hear it. I'd just made out with the guy I'm in love with, and he just told me he loved me, so this was not a bad day for me.

"I love you too, Zack."

"C'mon, now that Ven made it we can go home." I laughed as he took my hand in his. He called Ven over to go home and walked to the truck with me. Let's just say that I thought basketball was a pretty good sport since that day.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hoops~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Ta-dah! There ya go, another Zaqua. Hehe I just love then 8D Yeah just a little something I threw together at 1 am or something. It's like, 12 am right now X_X I'm posting a Shadamy (ShadowxAmy) next, for those of you who are interested. I don't know when it will be up, so don't ask. After that I'm leaning toward a Squiffe… I've had one in mind for a while. Thanks for reading!**

**R&R! NOOOOO FLAMES! I WILL TP YOUR HOUSE AND YOU PROFILE SOMEHOW IF YOU FLAME ME!**

**Oh, yeah, Happy New Year's Eve everyone! I hope 2011 goes well for everyone. :) **


End file.
